


WandaVision Intro - Brady Bunch Style

by rgii55447



Category: Brady Bunch, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rgii55447/pseuds/rgii55447
Summary: Darcy watches The Brady Bunch style opening of WandaVision.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 14





	WandaVision Intro - Brady Bunch Style

The next episode of WandaVision was airing. Darcy Lewis put down her cup of coffee and turned her full attention to the monitor.

_Here's a story, of a lovely lady, how was brought up bearing creepy witch powers,_

_All if it had a bright glow, like in scarlet, round and round it swirled,_

_It's a story, A.I. named Vision, who was busy with bot problems of his own,_

_He was two men, combined together, Jarvis and Ultron._

_Then one day when the Thanos killed the fellow,_

_Wanda knew that it was much more than a hunch,_

_That Westview must somehow form a sitcom,_

_And that's the way they became the WandaVision show._

"Here we go," said Darcy, getting comfy in front of the monitor, ready for another episode of WandaVision.


End file.
